


The Catch

by MeetMeInTheMatinee



Category: John Wick (Movies)
Genre: Ballerina!John Wick, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Young John Wick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 13:34:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20098021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeetMeInTheMatinee/pseuds/MeetMeInTheMatinee
Summary: It's a ballerina!John Wick story.





	The Catch

You knew the moment he grabbed you it didn’t feel right. Whether it was his position or your speed as soon as you were in his hands you were falling. Together. Hard. He did his best to take the brunt of it but your knee slammed into the stage anyway. A jolt of pain radiated through your leg and your hands flew to clutch it. “JARDANI JOVONOVICH” The director yelled. “If her leg is broken I will snap your neck.” She said as she rushed up onto the stage.

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry.” He said over and over as he held onto you. “It’s ok Dani. It’s not your fault. Don’t be upset.” You said through your tears. “Let me see my swan.” The director said as she looked over your knee. “It’s bruised. I’ve seen worse. Rest. Ice.” She said coldly. “Yes director.” You said as you tried to get up. “Jardani, see that she gets to her room safely. It’s the least you can do.” She said sharply. 

He immediately got up from the stage and taking your hand gently got you into a standing position. “AGAIN!” You heard the director yell as the two of you made your way out of the theatre. “Are you ok Dani? I landed on you pretty hard.” He nodded. “I’m ok.” He said quietly. “Let’s get you some ice.” 

After a quick stop in the kitchen he swept you up into his arms. “Dani! I can walk you know!” He huffed in response. The look in his eyes told you it wouldn’t do any good to fight him. You gave in and laid your head against his chest. 

He was a couple years older than you. You’d heard the whispers about him. How everyone was afraid of him. Of his strength. His skill. None of that mattered to you. It never had. He was never anything but sweet to you. Dani. Your Dani. Even if he wasn’t really yours. You were the only one who called him that. 

He set you down on your bed gently and sat beside you. He kissed your bruised knee and placed the ice on it. Concern was written on his face and it made your heart ache. Without a second thought you leaned forward and kissed him. Your boldness startled him but didn’t exactly surprise him. He brought his hand up to your face and held it, stroking his thumb across your cheekbone. You parted and only then did a wave of nervousness overtake you. He was blushing a little but he was smiling. At you. Your nervousness vanished. He shifted so that he was stretched out beside you. He was so tall. Your tiny single mattress groaned under the weight of the both of you. You rolled onto your side and he kissed you. You hummed against his lips as his hand drifted over your skin. He ran his tongue across your lower lip and you opened your mouth to him. Your tongues tentatively exploring each other. You pushed forward wanting your bodies to be as close as possible. When he leaned back to catch his breath he slammed hard onto the floor. “Oh my god DANI!” He just laid there and groaned. You covered your face with your hands. You were so embarrassed you wanted the ground to swallow you up. 

“I should go.” He said as he pulled himself up. He was favouring his right leg. “Please, stay.” You said quietly. “I really have to go. I’ve gotta get ready.” He said apologetically. “Ready for what? Practice is done for the day.” You said “I’ve gotta go.” He shook his head and gave you a small smile before limping out of your room, closing the door quietly behind him. That was the last time you ever saw him. You tried asking around and even went so far as to ask the Director one day but the answer was always the same. A stony glare and silence. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

After all those years away he still felt at home at the ballet. When he was feeling homesick -- which how do you feel that way when you never truly had a home -- he would go sit in the dark of the theatre and get lost in the music and movement of the dancers. He was working in Paris and saw that the Bolshoi was in town. 

Something about the woman playing Sleeping Beauty was so familiar. Sure, it could be the costume, he’d seen this ballet many times before but there was something about the way she moved. The graceful line of her body. He looked through the program and there it was that name. Her name. 

There was a knock at your dressing room door. You’d just finished getting out of your costume and didn’t expect anyone. The knock came again. More insistent this time. You flung the door open. “WH--.” You were stunned into silence before the word could leave your mouth fully. “DANI!” You said as you hand came up to your mouth in shock. “I haven’t heard that name in a long time.” He said with a sad smile. “It’s John now.” He looked at you cautiously from the doorway and you realised your rudeness. “Come in! John.” The name felt strange in your mouth. You kissed his cheek and ushered him to your couch. A tear slid down your face. It was more from the relief of knowing he was still alive than of sadness. “I’m sorry I never said goodbye all those years ago.” He said, brushing the stray tear off your cheek. You put your hand over his and leaned your face into his touch. “I’m just happy you’re still alive. No one would tell me what happened to you.” You said. He just nodded in response and looked at the floor. 

“You danced beautifully tonight. I’m glad your knee is alright.” He said with a small chuckle.   
“It was my heart you broke. Not my knee.” You said quietly. “Better your heart than your life.” He said coldly. You looked up at him in shock. “No. Dani. You didn’t.” He just looked at you silently for a moment. “I did. But thank you.” He said.   
“For what?”   
“For reminding me of who I used to be.” He said before kissing you on the cheek.  
You wrote down your number on a piece of paper and handed it to him. “I’m always here if you need a reminder.” You said.  
He smiled, tucking the paper into his pocket before pulling you in for a kiss.   
You held his face in your hands for a moment. Gazing up at him you could see he really wasn’t your Dani anymore. There was a hardness to his face and a deep weariness in his eyes. You smiled widely at him anyway. “Thank you for letting me know you’re alive. Goodbye Dani.” You said. He laughed. “It’s John.” “I know. But you’ll always be Dani to me.” He just nodded and squeezed your hand before walking away.


End file.
